


The New Promise

by Beefnboof



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, Love, M/M, New World (One Piece), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefnboof/pseuds/Beefnboof
Summary: Luffy struggles with Aces death, Law swings by for a wellness check but Luffys smile didn't fool him.





	The New Promise

Law stood on the balcony of his bright yellow submarine, The Polar Tang. Law was bent over with his arms propping him up on the ice cold steel railings. His stern eyes had dark bags underneath, more darker than normal- he had been lacking sleep. He gazed down at the lower part of the deck, his eyes locked onto Monkey D. Luffy, he was chasing a butterfly around on the deck with Bepo. He smirked slightly, he was content watching the captain of the Strawhats alive- being as vibrant as he once use to be. The smirk faded as Law thought deeply of the event that lead them here, to this moment.

'I came here to check up on him, it has only been half a year- and he can smile and fool around like nothing has happened?' Luffy stopped as he noticed Law, The suns gleam twinkled in Luffys eyes. Luffy raised his arms and waved at Law in excitement;

"Toooraoo! Come chase this butterfly with us!!" Luffy yelled with a widened smile as he kept waving. His black hair blew in the wind- his straw hat went to blow off his head but he stopped it with his right hand- still waving his left, his innocent smile made Laws heart race.

"Don't ask such odd things, Mugiwara-ya!" Law shouted in a flustered tone as he stood up straight, he put his hands in the pockets of his long black trench coat as he turned around and started loudly walk towards the door on the upper level of the submarine. Luffy put his arms down and tilted his head slightly as he soon began to follow. 

'Torao..?' Luffy walked towards the door on the bottom of the submarine, his mind wandered- he felt like his heart began weighing him down, waves of turbulent negative thoughts rushed through his mind as he walked through the entrance of The Heart Pirates submarine, Bepo watched as Luffy closed the door behind him- the butterfly landed on Bepos nose which made him sneeze. The butterfly fluttered away as Bepo grew sad and groaned in an unpleased manner while he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

'He's putting on a front, I know he is. That isn't the same goofy soft smile that wreaked havoc on Sabaody so what is going on in his wild mind?' Law thought as he stretched his arm out to turn the door handle to his bedroom, his fingers grazed the knob as he heard wooden shoes patter down the hollow halls of The Polar Tang. "Hmm?" He turned his head to see Luffy walking towards him, smiling, "Mugiwara-ya.." He mumbled with a slight tone of cheer. 

"Torao- thank you for coming out all this way. I must have worried you, but I want you to know I'm completely better!" Luffy flexed his arms as he posed in masculine positions while puckering his lips like a fish, sweat beads rolled down the side of his face as he looked away nervously. Law opened the door while he kept his eyes glued to Luffy who was obviously putting on an act. 

"Oi, you don't have to act tough around me. I'd prefer you actually come in and have a chat with me." Luffy stood there expressionless to Laws words, but he nodded and entered Laws room. "Take a seat over there by the bed-" Law started to tell Luffy but he was already sitting on the bed. "Or on the bed I guess.." He watched as Luffy picked up a pillow and buried his face deeply into the soft plush. "I'm talking to you as a doctor, I want you to answer me honestly. I'm here to help you, Mugiwara-ya." Luffy pulled the pillow down to reveal his eyes and nodded softly.

"Torao, I swear-" Luffys muffled words were cut off by Law who had pressed his index finger against his lips gently. Law looked at the man he had saved from . He was different than the one he had met on Sabaody, that Luffy was free, he smiled as if he hadn't a care in the world. The way he knocked out a celestial dragon without a second thought- because he hurt a friend.. That's the kind of love that Law yearned for since he himself lost someone dear, more than once. Law closed his eyes, moving his fingers from his mouth and calmly whispered; 

"Its my turn to talk. You can speak when I ask questions and I only want the answers for the questions and nothing else." The room felt dreary, like a dark storm cloud on a cold frosty night, waiting to pour rain. "Mugiwara-ya, how many hours a day do you get sleep?" Law watched Luffy hold up three fingers. "Alright, why?" He replied. Luffy lifted his head out from the pillow completely and said with a shaking voice-

"Sleeping isn't once what it use to be.." Luffy looked down at the pillow on his lap with dismay. 

"Why do you think that is?" Law asked. Luffy just sat on the bed looking at the pillow still. Moments go by in silence before Luffy finally responded as he clutched the pillow tightly;

"I've been training with Rayleigh so I'm probably just exhausted from that." Luffy looked away from the pillow and looked at Law who was writing things down. 'I shouldn't burden him with this. If I told him about my night terrors or the sporadic moments were I will burst out in tears even though I don't feel sad in that moment..' Luffy thought. Law peaked up with his eyes and noticed the 'I'm lost' look in Luffys eyes. Placing his pen and paper down on the desk, Law walked over to the bed and sat down next to Luffy.

"Would you agree to let me use a technique I've been dabbling with? You'll be put under and I will be able to monitor your sleep." Laws voice soothed Luffys heart, they gazed into catheters eyes which felt like an eternity to Luffy. Blinking a few times, Luffy looks away and nods. "It could be painful, you'll be reliving memories and I'll be able to hear your deepest thoughts." Law warned him as he placed the palm of his hand on Luffys forehead, sliding his fingers through his black hair. His fingers had "DEATH" tattooed on the proximal. Luffy looks back and smiles a gummy smile.

"Only if you let me lay on your lap while I fall asleep." Luffys words caught the Heart Captain off guard. Law gazed down with his lips parted slightly from shock, Luffy chuckled which broke the silence.

"Sure, that is fine." Law mumbled as he looked away, his face flushed with embarrassment- he felt his body temperature rise, even his ears felt red. Luffy stopped smiling and looked down, his face was snow white. Law noticed how quickly the Strawhat's body language changed, it was as if he was triggered by something. "Why did you change your whole demeanor, Mugiwara-ya?" Luffy was unresponsive, his eyes had hazed over. Law snapped his finger in front of Luffy's face which made him return to reality. "Did you hear me?" Law asked. 

"Ahh, sorry, sorry. I was zoned out! Haha." Luffy smiled once again. "When are we starting? Do we have enough time to eat before?" Luffy tried to play off the situation by making a joke that he would have normally made, but Law didn't buy into it. Law patted his lap and sighed;

"Lie down, Mugiwara-ya." Law looked away, he was embarrassed about having Luffy lay on his lap. Luffy scratched his head then smooshed his face with his hands before he laid down. He laid his head down on Laws lap and forced a fake smile, Law placed both his hands on the sides of Luffys head. "You might feel some pressure, it could hurt slightly." Luffy blinked and was about to ask a question, but Law had begun the experiment. Luffys body froze, his limbs became as stiff as a wooden bored. "Your body will stiffen the more you fight, once you give in- that burning pressure coursing throughout your veins will cease and it will feel more like your body is lighter than a feather- that's when your eyes will grow weary." Luffy listened to Laws calm voice, it soothed his tense muscles, helping him become relaxed. 

'This doesn't hurt, nothing hurts me.. not anymore.' Luffy thought to himself as he looked up at Trafalgar Law. 'You'll see, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.' He thought as his eyes began to slowly close. 'Torao...' His eyes shut as he faded away into a restful state. Law sighed and green electricity started to spark from the tips of his fingers as he firmly pressed them against Luffys head. Law closed his eyes and the dream began;

 

Luffy stood over himself holding Ace, his brother. Luffy was kneeling on the ground, crying as he screamed in disbelief. Luffy closed his eyes, placing his small trembling hands over his closed eyes and shook his head. "I don't want to be here, I couldn't save you- Ace!!" He shouted in the repetitive battlefield that he had seen every night in his dreams. The pain is relived, Luffy looks up to see Akainu punching right through Fire Fist Ace- the outcome that wasn't expected by Luffy. Luffy holds his brother, Ace smiles and dies- slumping over and leaving Luffy behind in the wake of a tragedy. Nothing ever changes, Ace never wakes up in the end, no matter how hard Luffy tries to save him in the dream. "If there is one thing, one thing I'd ever want to redo... It'd be saving you again. I swear I'd get it right.." Luffy couldn't choke the tears back anymore- he fell to his knees next to the memory of his brother as he sobbed deeply in his hands. "That promise... You promised you wouldn't die- Its because of me that you had to break your promise! Just don't leave me alone, please!"" 

Law stood behind Luffy, the Strawhat wept loudly and his words echoed on a stale battlefield. Law squatted down next to him, placing his hand on Luffys back. "Mugiwara-ya.. That promise wasn't broken. That promise is a bond you and him had- and as long as you live.. Ace lives as well." Luffy stopped sobbing after hearing Laws gentle words. Luffy sat up and hiccuped through his tears. 

"I feel like I'm in a hole, full of water and the water keeps rising- while all I can do is sink. I'm drowning in my own pain and I can't find the plug to release all of these emotions.. You don't get it, Torao. I've lost them both." Luffy said as his tears dripped off his face. Law looked confused as he wiped the tear streams off Luffys cheek with his thumb. 

"Wait, both? What do you mean both?" Luffys eyes closed and took a deep breath the battle surrounding them came to a complete stand still, no one moved. It was the moment that Jinbei was scooping Luffy off of the ground to protect him from a devastating blow from Akainu. Opening his eyes once more while exhaling, Luffy said with sorrow;

"Ace and Sabo, they were my brothers. Sabo... died way back- Ace made the promise he'd never die after we lost Sabo. I cried for hours... I told Ace I would become stronger, That I'd be the strongest in the world so I wouldn't ever feel that pain again but.. I..." Luffy paused as he looked down at his hands. "I'm pathetic. I couldn't save him, or Sabo. How can I protect my crew if I couldn't even protect my own brother?!" He shouted as he balled up his hands making fists, he punched the ground which re-activated the battle. Luffy leaned forward while he covered his ears. Law looked off into the distance while he let Luffy cry.

"Ace couldn't have made it as far as he did without you. If you never showed up, he would have been killed without getting his last words out- he doesn't seem like he'd regret what he's done, the only thing he regrets, is leaving you behind." Law said as he stood up. Luffy laid there and thought about what Law said.

"If Ace was alive right now... He'd have hit me in the head." Luffy smiled as he sat up. Law bent over and clocked Luffy upside the head with his fist. "OW OW OW!" He exclaimed in pain, "What the heck was that for?!" Luffy placed his hands on the knott on his head as he looked at Law.

"Oh.. I thought you wanted me to do that. Isn't that why you brought it up?" Law said with his spunky attitude. Luffy aired up his cheeks and pouted.

"No, I was meaning that Ace wouldn't want me to cry!" Luffy glared.

"Then why are you crying?" Law placed his hands in his pockets and stood up straight. Luffy blinked, the battle around them began to fade as they locked onto each other. Law looked up and noticed something interesting. "Oi... did you know that Red Hair was here?" Luffy shook his head and looked towards the same direction where Law had been looking. "It seems he didn't give you the hat because he didn't want to see you, because of a promise. Your life has many promises, sometimes they break but its not you, yourself who is broken. Words are words, reassurement. Life will always move on, but you need to be the one who moves with it- not against it." Luffy looked back up at Law and nodded while he wiped his tears away on his sleeve, he stood up- the battle had completely faded away. 

"How do I control these emotions, Torao?" Luffy asked. Law sighed as he placed his hands on the captains small cheeks- pulling him in for a deep kiss. Luffy didn't pull away, he was shocked but he felt as if Law was feeding him the will he needed to live through their lips meeting. Law released Luffy from the passionate kiss and smiled as he took his hat off, placing it on Luffys head.

"That's your medicine. When you feel like your emotions are too much- hold my hat and remember that kiss." Law stepped back and smiled gently. "I have to go now, I'll be gone by the time you wake up." Law said as he turned from Luffy. Luffy pulled Laws hat over his eyes and nodded with a playful smile. Law looked over his shoulder, seeing the smile that he fell in love with once again- 

 

Luffy wakes up on the ground next to Rayleigh, it was night time. The stars filled the sky above, but the only twinkle was in Luffys eyes. Looking around he asked; "Where is he? Where is Torao?" Rayleigh smiled and shook his head;

"He left a few days ago. You've been soundly asleep so no one has bothered you. Well... The animals tried eating you a few times but Boa watched over you at night. Luffy smiled and sat up, Laws hat fell off his head which made him look down at his lap. Picking it up, he smiles and pressed it against his face, taking a deep breath.

'It still smells like him...' Luffy blushed as he placed the hat back on his head, pulling it down over his ears with excitement, "I'm ready to train whole heartedly, Rayleigh." Luffy gleamed with a re-born light as he brimmed with life. Luffy no longer felt any resentment about the weight that held him down. He felt Ace's warm embrace glisten on his skin from the warmth of the heat radiating off the camps fire. Luffy stood up and grinned as Rayleigh closed his eyes and chuckled while he thought; 

'The future Pirate King is back...'


End file.
